


Animal Instinct

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: The Wolf Made Me Do It [1]
Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revealing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed by Diana in 1999, left unaltered.

It wasn’t safe to look up or down, and to close his eyes wouldn’t have helped. The image was firmly implanted in his brain. Trying again, Ben started at the bottom: long, pale feet. Bony ankles. Slender calves. Knobby knees. Muscled thighs. Just the barest hint of golden hair. Hips...moving to the top. Spiky, experimental hair. Quirky eyebrows. Changeable aquamarine eyes. Pert nose. Dimples. Full bottom lip. Firm jaw. Graceful neck. Broad shoulders. Strong, wiry arms. Large hands. Firm pectorals. Dusky rose nipples. Flat stomach. Innie belly button. Thin trail of hair leading down to the top of a baby blue Speedo. Hips...oh dear.

Ray stood motionless under the intense scrutiny of the Mountie, praying for his body not to move, not to grow under the careful inspection, but his body rebelled. Rebelled as extremely as possible, until there were no more secrets between them. But even then, he did not move. Could not move.

The wolf, the four legged one, stood and left his post beside the catatonic Mountie. He walked up to the cop, the driver, the one with the gun, the one who shared his taste for sweetness, and did not stop until his nose was no more than an inch away from the revelation. 

Ray lowered his eyes from the red serge for the first time and looked into the wolf’s eyes. He could almost swear the wolf smiled at him, approved of him, if that were possible. With a twitch of his head, Diefenbaker turned and walked away, back towards his Mountie. Disappearing behind him and then appearing again, Dief’s paws were on Ben’s stiff shoulders, as if pushing him into action.

Unable and unwilling to ignore his wolf or his heart, Ben stood. He took a step towards Ray. His destiny. His future. Once again, he let his eyes roam freely over the man in front of him, making it quite clear that he appreciated everything he saw.

Glowing under the heated gaze, Ray could do no more than sway at the heady feeling. It was every fantasy, his greatest desires all come true. The world outside the circle the two of them made no longer existed. There was only this moment, only this man. 

Diefenbaker, the smartest of animals, sat back and watched, smugly convinced that his superior wolf instincts were finally about to pay off, and the two people in front of him were finally going admit what they had both been hiding since they met.

Ben sighed softly.

Ray swallowed loudly.

Dief smiled wolfishly.

The Mountie opened his mouth to speak. Three simple, but earth shattering words slipped from his lips.

“Stanley Raymond Kowalski.”

The cop smiled, knowing what his answer must be, even as it bubbled up inside him.

“Thank you, kindly.”

The wolf...well, the wolf lay there watching, counting his job done, wondering idly when he was gonna get fed, as the two men, as similar as they were different, touched for the first time. Heart to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a trilogy but the final part didn't get completed... huh... never say never... :)


End file.
